


Assonance and Alliteration

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experimental fic written entirely in assonance and alliteration<br/>Post Season 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assonance and Alliteration

Willow had a boyfriend. Willow's boyfriend had a boyfriend. Willow's boyfriend's boyfriend wasn't Willow's boyfriend, though, because Willow's boyfriend's boyfriend was her best friend's ex-boyfriend. Willow believed that being with her best friend's ex-boyfriend was blech.

However, before Willow's boyfriend's boyfriend was her best friend's boyfriend, Willow's boyfriend's boyfriend was boyfriend to Willow's boyfriend. Willow's boyfriend and Willow's boyfriend's boyfriend were back together after both broke up with their respective babes. Willow became involved with her boyfriend after her boyfriend became involved with his boyfriend, but she believed she could share.  
  


Currently, Willow's boyfriend and Willow's boyfriend's boyfriend were in the bath. Willow was in her bedroom, bored, debating on how to break it to her boyfriend that she wanted him to bare his bum. Her art class assigned an assignment about aesthetic beauty. What was more beautiful than her boyfriend's buck-naked body?  
  


A breakout remix by a band that played the Bronze was blaring on her radio, and with the bass booming Willow bopped to the beat.

  
  


_So when you're happy (Hurray!)_  
_Or sad (Aw!)_  
_Or frightened (Eek!)_  
_Or mad (Rats!)_  
_Or excited (Wow!)_  
_Or glad (Hey!)_  
_An interjections starts a sentence right_

  
  


"Baby, baby, baby!" bellowed a baritone from the bathroom to Willow's bedroom. Willow banged her head on the bed. Bubble baths and blowjobs. Without Willow. Bummer.  
  


But before Willow became whiny like Buffy -- bad Willow, best friends don't berate best friends -- Willow heard her boisterous blond boyfriend's battery-operated Big Bird clock blaring bongo music from Borneo. Bad bongo-ing, to boot.  
  


Willow whapped her hand on Big Bird's big head and the bongos became beeping. Willow beheld her anger, and banged Big Bird again. Big Bird's beeping became bells.  
  


Blood beginning to boil, Willow bounced to her bare feet and bounded down the hall to the bathroom, Big Bird clock in hand.  
  


_Bam bam bam!_ , went her balled fist on the bathroom door. Willow heard her boyfriend and her boyfriend's boyfriend call calmly and coyly, "Come!"  
  


Girlish giggles greeted Willow, and the growling girl couldn't believe the gall of her boyfriend or her boyfriend's boyfriend, who were both blowing bubbles out of the bubble-filled bubble bath they were submerged in. Big Bird was driving Willow batty, and her boyfriend was wiggling his wild brows with a bemused expression on his beautiful face.  
  


The Big Bad was a brat. The brooding brunette wasn't much better. Between them both, Willow was going round the bend. Bastards.  
  


"What's wrong, Willow?" bulky Batman-wannabe wondered.  
  


Willow wound up and whipped the wacky clock at the boys in the bath. Both buck-naked males screamed silly and shot straight into shaky stances as Big Bird bobbed blissfully in the bubbles.  
  


Baring blunt teeth, Willow whistled at the big bare men. Willow's boyfriend and Willow's boyfriend's boyfriend bowed before her.  
  


"Better," Willow whispered. With that, she sauntered back to her bedroom.  
  


Barely a second slipped by before Willow's blond boyfriend was beside her on the bed; wet, wickedly waggling his brows, and blessedly bare-bummed.  
  


Within moments, Willow was beaming.  
  
  
  


**End**  
  



End file.
